The Mad Man In StoryBrooke
by Funky Giraffe
Summary: The Doctor has woke up in a strange place and his Tardis is broken. Can he fix it before the people of StoryBrooke realise who he is? But there's just one small problem, he has fallen in love...again!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story combines my two favourite shows! I hope you like it! It's my first crossover and second story so please comment! This story also has David Tennant as the doctor because he's a better actor and better looking of course! (I know that sounds sad but he is my favourite actor and he's scottish!) On with the story...**

The Mad Man In StoryBrooke

The doctor woke up in a strange room. His head hurt and he had chest pains. "Hello..." He croacked, the room was fairly small it had a large dining table over in a corner and a nice kitchen area- the ideal home for a well balanced human!

"Mary. He's awake! What should I do!" A strong American voice could be heard from behind a door.

"Don't ask me! Just go in there!" Another American could be heard and she entered the room. The Doctor stared at her with a smile.

"Please to meet you! I'm the Doctor!" He stood up and quickly sat down again, his chest was throbbing and his hearts felt weak.

"I'm Mary Margaret..." The American came over to him and sat by his side. The Doctor looked at her, taking in her appearance. She had short cropped black hair and hazel eyes.

"What a strange name!" He remarked.

"Um...Thanks..." Mary didn't know what to say, the man was awfully strange and his accent suggested that he was far away from home. "Are you British?" She questionned.

"Well, yes! I mean no...no? I mean yes...yes! No, yes, no, yes...I don't actually know...Sort of I guess!" The Doctor replied, he slowly rose to his feet, but he cried out in pain.

"Are you okay?" Mary stood up and assisted the man to the breakfast counter. "Emma! Come quick! I think he's hurt!" The woman who was scared to face the strange man rushed into the room, phone in hand.

"Well, I did find him lying in the street next to a crap blue box! He could have come from anywhere!" The woman was strikingly beautiful, she had blond wavy locks and a blueish eyes.

"The crap blue box you are reffering to is my Tardis! MY Tardis!" The Doctor looked at the woman with a cunning stare.

"And you are...?" The woman asked.

"I'm the Doctor! And I need to get to that blue box immeadiatley!" He shouted and began hobbling over to the door but the woman caught his arm before he could go any further.

"I'm Emma. Emma Swann. I'm the Sheriff of this town and I demmand you see a proffesional 'Doctor' before you go and hurt yourself anymore!" The blond looked at him cockily and he gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Sorry, no can do about that! Best be off! People to save, plantets to see and there's a really good ice-cream van I want to go to before the Universe ends! But that will never happen! Oh no! Because I'm standing here in a strange house, with strange people and I don't know where I bloody am!" The Doctor had lost his rag, he stared at the Americans and one word slipped out of his mouth. "Oh..." Emma let go of the mad man's arm and took a step back.

"Who are you really?" She asked.

"I'm the Doctor. And that's all you need to know for now! So where's the blue box then?"

**A/N: I hope you like it! Please Comment! :D**


	2. Reuniting The Strangest Pair

**A/N: Sorry I've taken a long time to write and upload the chapter! I've had alot on...! I've only had one comment on this story so please comment and recommend me! On with the story...**

Reuniting The Strangest Pair

"Do you know how you're gonna get home? I mean, you are english?" Emma lead the strange man to where his 'blue box' was.

"I know how to get home! Of course I do! I just need the Tardis and I'll be out of your life, your hair... whatever you americans call it!" The Doctor seemed quite stressed, the first thing Emma could say about him was the way he dressed- wearing a brown, pin stripped suit with sneakers wasn't exactly the best clothing you could wear. And the way he talked! He rambled on like a madman! A madman in StoryBrooke? Well, he'd sort of fit in with 'fairytale character' theme.

"Do you need to get to the airport? The train station?" She stood directly in his path but he dipped to the right, dodging her completely. No one did that to Emma Swann. "Is there a problem with me? I find you laying in the street and I take you to a safe place. You haven't even said thank you to me!" Emma stared at him with disbelief as he continued walking. "You are unbelievable!" She stormed after him and at last they reached his retched box!

"Ah! Here she is!" He patted it lightly as if it were a dog.

"It's a telephone box! How are you going to get home in a telephone box?" Emma stepped towards the door but the Doctor got there first.

"Just be a sec. Only checking on the old beauty!" He rushed inside and nothing more was said...

**A/N: I know that was a short chapter but I'll continue if you guys comment! I don't mind a bit of critism but some good comments would be nice! If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me! :D**


End file.
